


Waiting on the World to Change

by AmericanCanada



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Haircuts, How Do I Tag, Internet, victor gets his hair cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: At age 20, Victor is tired of the same old stuff. So he makes a change. But is the world ready?





	Waiting on the World to Change

The world was never satisfied. 

They always demanded more, so much more, ignoring the way that their precious celebrities kicked and clawed their way to give it to them. Always needing something different, something new, never before seen. 

And at 20 years old, Victor Nikiforov was tired of it.

He had only begun getting popular four years ago, after he broke the world record in Junior Men's figure skating. Since then, it's always been about that something new.

Don't get me wrong, Victor loved surprising his audiences, he was good at it too. But... he sighed as he looked into the mirror, combing his long silver hair having just got out of the shower.

He'd been getting less and less sleep recently, and it was beginning to show in the light purple bags under his eyes. Victor had been stressing so much over surprising his audience, he realized, that he had forgotten to take care of himself.  
With one less pull of the comb, he deemed his hair combed enough and walked out of the bathroom, dropping himself down on his couch with a deep sigh and a groan from the couch.

"Makka!" He shouted as his darling poodle bounded up to him and begun to lick his face. He rubbed between her ears with a grin on his face before calling her up to join him, which she did enthusiastically.

His muscles still ached from practice earlier and he had quite a few bruises blossoming on his sides and hips, plus he had footage he knew he had to go over, but his mind wandered back over to surprising his audience. His number one goal since he began figure skating professionally.

They were becoming harder and harder to please as the years began to count up. One year they were shocked about his theme, the next some fans had actually speculated it. 

He ran his hand through Makkachin's curly fur. He'd need to get it trimmed before he left for his next competition, he thought aimlessly.

Trimmed...

Victor's eyes blew wide as an idea struck him. He pulled his hair over his shoulder and petted the slow-drying strands. Maybe....

What if he... trimmed his hair?

No, not trimmed. He needed something different. Something...

New.

On impulse alone, Victor stood up and ran to his kitchen, pulling a pair of scissors out of one of the drawers. 

His long, silver hair was an icon. It was how people recognized him, what made him stand out from the crowds, and he loved it. People asking about it, complimenting it, saying how much it suited him. But... did it really?

Human's are ever-changing creatures. Yes, his hair had suited him for so long, he couldn't even remember the last time he had it cut shorter than just a small trim. However, he had grown since then, since his last performance, since _yesterday_. And with growth came change.

Did he really want to do this? He stared at the scissors in his right hand, gleaming silver like his hair. He knew that cutting it meant no going back. And doing so now, well, he was no barber. Though it felt like something he had to do, personally. 

So he closed his eyes, tightened his grip on the metal scissors in his right hand, and in his left he gathered some hair.

_Snip._

Long strands of silver slipped from his grip and fell to the floor. He opened his eyes with a gasp and looked between the scissors and his hair, now spread on the ground.

He..... he did it. There was no going back, no hiding it. He had to finish now.

With a new vigor, fueled with anger, he cut some more. Anger at himself, for failing to surprise his audience. Some more fell to the floor. Anger at the world, for pushing him so far. Another clump gone. Anger at everything, for something and for nothing. The last bit hit the ground, and with it, some tears.

Victor stood there, tears falling on his once beautiful hair, now a tangled mess on the floor. He felt like a monster. But he also felt like a huge responsibility was removed from his shoulders. He shook his head, feeling the much shorter strands hit his face.

Going to look in the mirror hurt, still. He dragged a hand from the top of his head to the bottom of his hair, and then further to where it once was, where it was five minutes ago. He looked a mess. He was definitely no barber, with the mangled, uneven cuts.

He would go get it cut professionally in the morning, he decided. No one would even be open on a Monday night. So he meandered back to the kitchen and swept up the mess before plopping back onto the couch where Makkachin still laid, his dog looking at him curiously.

 

Victor was worried. 

After the adrenaline of cutting his hair last night, when he had awoken in the morning he had to go through the trouble of telling Coach Yakov that he was going to be a little late (a lot late) to practice. He was very vague on the details, deciding that if he was going to get a lecture, it was at least to happen in person.

So after the whole problem with Yakov ("Yes coach, I'll be there." "No coach, there is no way this can wait." "Yes coach, I know that I should have done this sooner." "No coach, I would never miss practice without a good reason." "Yes coach, you'll find out when I get there.") Victor had had to wait another hour before the nearest hair salon was open, and then he had the problem of asking them if there was any way he could come in immediately (there wasn't, apparently), then he had to ask every other hair salon until he finally found one, an hour away, that said he could come in then.

With a huff, Victor grabbed a beanie and a hoodie to cover the mess that was his hair before he set out. 

Once he arrived at the salon, the ladies all clamored to see him because, of course, he was " _Victor Nikiforov_ the amazing skater with beautiful hair!" and they had only a little more knowledge about his problem than Yakov did. So naturally, all the old ladies freaked out when he pulled off his hoodie and beanie. He just smiled sheepishly and asked if they could fix it. (to which he got a chorus of enthusiastic yes's)

So three hours later found Victor walking into the ice rink, his beanie and hoodie back on (though not to hide a mangled hair-do just a slightly different one from yesterday), and his skating bag slung over his shoulder.

" _Victor_!" Yakov yelled once he pushed his way into the room where the ice lay, his hair still covered, but his shoes replaced with skates.

"Yakov!" He beamed, smiling in the direction of his coach as he strode up to the entrance to the ice and pulled his skate guards off. 

Yakov was fuming. "What took you so long to get here? You haven't missed a practice in years!"

Victor just waved a hand casually as he stepped on the ice. "I know, Yakov, I know. I'm sorry but it couldn't wait until the afternoon." He shrugged his hoodie off and took off the beanie, tossing them both to Yakov before beginning his laps to warm up.

"OH MY GOD." Was all he heard from anyone until he had made his first round and approached Yakov once more, a large smile on his face.

"Yes?" Victor tilted his head like a confused puppy.

He was hyper-aware of all his rinkmates eyes on him as he stood with his hands on his hips, his silver bangs hanging in front of his eyes instead of being pulled back into his usual ponytail.

"Victor. Office. Now." Yakov growled, pushing away from the barrier without any type of confirmation from Victor that he would even follow.

 

Of course, that's because Yakov knew that he would. He sat behind his desk, his head in his hands when Victor walked in. Or, more accurately, sashayed in.

"You wanted to speak with me?" God, Yakov could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"Don't even pretend you don't know what this is about!" Yakov removed his face from his hands in favor of glaring at his student. "What did you do to your hair?!"

On instinct, Victor's hand flew up to his bangs and he played with the end of a strand idly. "Does it look that bad? The ladies at the salon said it was cute on me. And oh my God you should have seen it last night! Let me tell you, Yakov, I am never becoming a hair stylist!"

"Shut it." Yakov grumbled, standing from his chair and making his way over to inspect it closer. In all honesty, Yakov thought it really did look nice on Victor, and it certainly made him look older, or his actual age for once.

He let out an annoyed sigh. "It looks... fine." He settled on saying. "Just one question, Victor; Why?"

Yakov knew he didn't imagine the way Victor flinched at the question, nor the way Victor's eyes darted to the floor for a moment before he looked directly into Yakov's eyes.

"I needed a change."

At this, Yakov blinked. "A change?" His voice asking for clarification.

"Yes." Victor nodded, though it seemed like it was more to himself than it was to his coach. "Something new. I want to surprise my audience, and this was how I've decided to do it."

Yakov let his voice soften. "You could have come talk to me about it, Vitenka."

Victor nodded again. "I know but... This was also more than that." He continued with his coach's confused stare. "It was a personal choice, more than a professional one."

The older man let a soft smile come across his face. Ahh, so his little Vitenka was finally growing up, huh?

"Alright well, we're gonna use this to our advantage." Yakov nodded, letting his coach side take over. "No posting any 'selfies' where they can tell it's been cut. Well, maybe one that hints it. You want to surprise the audience? Then we'll surprise them. No one will know about it until the next competition, da?"

Victor had an excited smile as he did a mock salute. "Yes coach!"

Surprise the audience they shall...

 

The internet had exploded after Victor posted a selfie that both he and Yakov agreed showed just enough to hint that he might have cut his hair. Soon, half his fans were screaming about how he cut his hair, and the other half were saying how he obviously didn't because the Victor they knew loved his hair too much to do that. All of them analyzed the photo over and over, point out every possibility.

Victor just snickered as he looked at yet another discussion forum. 

_#1victorfan: he so cut it!!! look at the evidence guys!!!  
katsucky: i agree! you can see where the strand ends right there - > _

He let out a laugh. 

_iknowvictorbetterthanyou: no!! guys u r mistaken. he obvs has his hair in an updo_  
katsucky: i mean, that's a posiblity but you must admit it really looks like it's gone  >.>  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: alright fine i admit it looks like it might  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: possably  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: be cut  
#1victorfan: see!  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: o shut up so what if i think it's a possibility  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: it doesn't mean i think it's tru  
katsucky: yea vf, calm down  
katsucky: we're all allowed to beleive differently 

Victor closed out of the forum with a sigh. He was laying in his hotel room, his first competition since his hair cut was tomorrow. Yakov had taken extra precautions to ensure he wouldn't be seen until he got on the ice to perform, scheduling practice time in the rink for the night, fending off reporters left and right, and, unfortunately, keeping Victor confined to his room. With nothing to do.

A bored Victor made for an impulsive one.

With a twinkle in his eye, an idea came to Victor. He opened the forum back up and joined it properly.

_v_nikiforov has joined the chat_  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: thank you kat!!  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: oh, hi!  
katsucky: welcome!  
v_nikiforov: hello  
#1victorfan: ........  
katsucky: what's wrong vf??  
katsucky: aren't you gonna say hi??  
#1victorfan: um,, guys,, this person joined under Victor's name,, 

The first word in the whole chat capitalized, and it was his name. He felt honored.

_katsucky: :OO_  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: the forbidden rule has been broken!!  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: i'm srry but,, um,  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: could you change ur url??  
v_nikiforov: ????  
v_nikiforov: why???  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: it's kinda a rule that u can't use the Sacred URL  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: bc we got tired of trolls pretending to be Victor 

Sacred URL?? That was so sweet! Victor blushed.

_v_nikiforov: oh, um, yeah sure, hold on_  
v_nikiforov has become vitenka  
vitenka: better?  
katsucky: much thanks ^-^  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: yup!!  
#1victorfan: alright now  
#1victorfan: welcome to the chat!  
vitenka: thanks!  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: what brings u here, stranger?~  
vitenka: nothing much, just bored  
vitenka: and i was scrolling through forums and saw this and thought  
vitenka: why not, ya know?  
katsucky: yea, i get you  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: amen xD  
#1victorfan: alright alright  
#1victorfan: i must ask the big question  
#1victorfan: the forum question  
vitenka: go ahead!  
#1victorfan: do you think Victor cut his hair??  
vitenka: can i share a secret ??  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: uhh sure  
#1victorfan: that's not an answer!!  
vitenka: i know, but it relates to it, promise  
katsucky: sure  
vitenka: you all have to promise to me that know one outside this chat will know, okay? 

Because if Yakov caught wind of what was about to happen, Victor would surely die.

_iknowvictorbetterthanyou: i promise_  
katsucky: i promise  
katsucky: vf??  
#1victorfan: ....  
#1victorfan: i guess  
#1victoran: i promise too  
vitenka: alright so,, i think he did  
#1victorfan: HA  
#1victorfan: IN YOUR FACE  
#1victorfan: WE GOT THE NEW PERSON  
vitenka: wait wait!! i haven't told you the scret yet!  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: ... go on  
katsucky: ???  
vitenka: my guess isn't without reason because... 

Victor let the people in the chat hang for a minute while he switched his phone to camera and took a selfie that showed off his newly cut hair nicely. Perfect.

_iknowvictorbetterthanyou: ??????????????????_  
katsucky: ????  
katsucky: vitenka????  
katsucky: are you just gonna leave us tere????  
vitenka: it's coming~  
vitenka has uploaded a photo!  
katsucky: HOLY SHIT  
#1victorfan: ASDFGHJKL  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: WHAT IS THIS TOMFOOLERY 

Victor was cracking up.

_vitenka: tada!!_  
#1victorfan: HOW DID YOU GET THAT  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: ^^^^ ARE YOU IN VICTOR'S HOTEL?????????  
katsucky: nonononno, they can't be??? Victor's coach has been making sure no one got near Victor?????  
vitenka: well, i mean, yeah, i'm in my hotel room!  
vitenka: NOW  
vitenka: i have shared a great secret with you guys!  
vitenka: please please please don't share it anywhere!!  
vitenka: Yakov will have my head if he finds out i shared it with anyone ;;  
katsucky: i-i mean sure??  
katsucky: it's the least we can do right guys??  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: yeah i guess  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: i'm still shook tho  
#1victorfan: ........  
katsucky: VF DON'T YOU DARE  
#1victorfan: i won't i won't  
vitenka: thank you guys!!  
katsucky: why are you thanking us????  
vitenka: because i have been DYING to tell someone and you guys are keeping it secret for me  
vitenka: oh shoot-  
vitenka: i have to go  
vitenka: yakov will kill me if he knew i stayed up this late!!  
iknowvictorbetterthanyou: goodnight then!!  
katsucky: goodnight and goodbye *bows*  
#1victorfan: will you ever come back??? *^*  
vitenka: aha, i'm not sure, maybe!  
vitenka: it was fun talking to you guys!  
vitenka: goodnight!  
vitenka has left the chat 

Victor flopped back on his bed, a huge grin on his face. That was... amazing. His fans were so sweet. He surely hoped they kept their promises...  
He rolled over, put his phone on the nightstand, pulled his covers up, and closed his eyes.

Tonight, a few people in a small chatroom. Tomorrow...

Tomorrow the world will see Victor's hair.

And he couldn't be more ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhuh, hi ^^; few things:
> 
> The first part of this actually has a lot of self-projection. Until this year, I had long hair down past my waist, and I decided I wanted it short. Thankfully, I didn't go to the drastic measure of chopping it off myself (my mum would have killed me)(or left me with how I cut it) but I thought about it. Anyway, the people around me weren't all that supportive of me cutting my hair because they all thought it was nice but I essentially said "f*** off let me be me" and convinced my mum to let me cut it to just above my shoulders and honestly??? I feel a lot better this way.
> 
> The second part was also kind of a bit of self-projection, with me and the few people in my life that were supportive of it.
> 
> The third part idek what happened, honestly xD I didn't mean for it to. But I started and honestly it was so fun that I kept going. I didn't realize how fun writing messaging was :')
> 
> Anyhow, yea, this was a fic of self-projection and self-indulgence for me that I have decided to share with you! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Talk to me in the comments or on my [tumblr](http://undadasea.tumblr.com)!


End file.
